During any cataract surgery we may get a posterior capsular rupture complication, which will prevent us to implant an intraocular lens adequately in the bag or sometimes even in the sulcus, so we may implant it in the anterior chamber of the globe or bring the patient later to implant a scleral fixated intraocular lens or keep the eye with no intraocular lens. Some of complications in those situations are: for the scleral fixation the lens is not stable, and for anterior chamber intraocular lens the lens is not completely fixed so it moves and causes mechanical harm to the angle that causes glaucoma, and causes harm to the endothelium which eventually causes decompensation and its complications. This invention of corneal/limbal fixation using corneal/limbal wedges (Elias wedges) will stabilize and fixate an intraocular lens in a fixed distance between the lens and the cornea, which will prevent any mechanical harm or injury to the endothelium and further prevent the vitreous—if any—to contact and damage the endothelium, and this process will prevent any mechanical harm or destruction to the trabecular meshwork at the anterior chamber angle, which will decrease the risk of glaucoma for the anterior chamber intraocular lenses. In addition, this invention of corneal/limbal fixation will stabilize an intraocular lens almost 100 percent in relation to the cornea in all directions, by this we may expand the range of treating high refractive errors, high astigmatism and even irregular refractive errors of the cornea or the crystalline lens, using corneal/limbal fixed phakic intraocular lens. So this invention of corneal/limbal fixation using corneal/limbal wedges (Elias wedges) can be used for phakic intraocular lenses, secondary intraocular lenses and pseudophakic intraocular lenses. Furthermore corneal/limbal wedges (Elias wedges) of this invention can be used to stabilize any device implanted in the anterior chamber such as tubes of glaucoma valves.